Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective enclosures and, more particularly, to protective enclosures having provision for transverse conveyances.
Description of the Related Art
Remotely controllable model cars are generally designed to operate on land, and are often designed to be maintainable and modifiable by untrained users. Thus, control modules, including receiver electronics packages, electronic sensors and mechanical sensors, are typically susceptible to damage from contaminants such as water, mud, dirt and snow. A permanently sealed enclosure, which could protect a control module from contaminants while permitting a transverse conveyance, i.e. a wire or a tube passing from the inside to the outside, would complicate modification and repair by a typical user.
Assembly, modification and repair of a remotely controllable car may include the addition, removal and/or substitution of control modules, which may result in the use of a different number of wires and tubes entering a protective enclosure, as well as the use of wires and tubes of differing diameters. Consequently, there exists a need for a protective enclosure that protects a control module from contaminants while permitting transverse conveyances of differing sizes and varying numbers, and also retains its sealing properties, despite multiple episodes of opening and closing the enclosure.